mariokartfandomcom-20200222-history
Wiggler
A Wiggler is an enemy in the Mario series of games. They look like oversized yellow caterpillars that squirm around in maps- but once they are disturbed, they turn fiery red, and start charging instead of “wriggling”. Wigglers were introduced in Super Mario World, and later came into the Mario Kart series in Mario Kart: Double Dash!!. In Mario Kart ''Mario Kart: Double Dash!! from ''Mario Kart: Double Dash!!'s. beta.]] The likeness of Wiggler makes its first Mario Kart appearance in Mario Kart: Double Dash!!. Borrowing its green color from Super Mario Sunshine, long Wiggler-like buses known as Wiggler Wagons appeared as part of the traffic in Mushroom Bridge and Mushroom City. Unlike the cars and trucks, which simply made racers spin out, Wiggler Wagons flipped racers over. They are also immune to all Items and attacks; if a player with a Starman hits a Wiggler Wagon, they will simply ricochet back. ''Mario Kart DS In ''Mario Kart DS, Wiggler is the final boss on Level 7 in Mission Mode. A racer must beat Wiggler in a race on GCN Mushroom Bridge by collecting Starmen/Mushrooms and staying at the fastest rate possible. Wiggler gets faster after each lap has passed; on the last lap, Wiggler gets angry and goes at almost insurmountable speed. ''Mario Kart Wii In ''Mario Kart Wii, two big Wigglers appear in Maple Treeway. Bumping into them pushes racers back, making them huge obstacles when they jam the preceding branch. A competition on Wario's Gold Mine took place with a Wiggler. Players have to do a time trial with him on the road and like Mario Kart DS, Wiggler gets angry on the final lap. ''Mario Kart 7 .]] Wiggler is featured as a new playable character in ''Mario Kart 7 along with Lakitu, Metal Mario, and Honey Queen. His weight class is Cruiser. When hit with an item, he will turn red for a few seconds, although no speed is gained, just pain. Two Wigglers can be seen on the returning Wii Maple Treeway. Characteristics In their first appearance in Mario Kart, Mario Kart: Double Dash!!, Wigglers were green caterpillars, opposed to the recent yellow ones. They had four body sections and a head. Random red circle patterns appeared on their body. They had orange legs with eight shoes. There was a white flower on his head, and he had a red nose and a smiley face. The new Wigglers are now yellow, but they still retain the same features and characteristics, but just in a different colour. They now have orange spots and legs with pink shoes. The flower on top of his head is still white, and his nose is now brown. Also, as a driver, Wiggler now has hands with white gloves, because it is hard to use a steering wheel without hands. Caution: they turn a dark red and have a vicious, angry face. As obstacles, when they are mad, they gain speed and power. Keep that in mind when trying to beat the Level 7 boss on Mission Mode in Mario Kart DS. de:Wiggler Category:Racers Category:Mario Kart 7 racers Category:Bosses Category:Mario Kart 7 Category:Unlockable Racers Category:Obstacles Category:Cruiser Characters Category:Enemies Category:Hazards Category:Mario Kart Wii Hazards Category:Mario Kart Wii Category:Mario Kart 7 Hazards Category:One-Time Racers Category:Mario Kart DS Hazards Category:Mario Kart DS Category:Males